Inkjet printers use at least one fluid ejection device on a printhead to eject drops of ink through a plurality of orifices or nozzles toward print media so as to print onto the print media. The print media may include any type of suitable sheet or roll material, such as paper, card stock, transparencies, polyester, plywood, foam board, fabric, canvas, and the like. The nozzles are generally arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that a properly sequenced ejection of ink from nozzles causes characters, symbols, and/or other graphics or images to be printed on the print media as the printhead and the print media are moved relative to each other. Some printheads include integrated ink level sensors to sense a level of the ink in the printhead.